Revolutionary Beginnings
by Shadow-wild
Summary: Sequel to Hurt and Heal. Two months after Anna was shot and resurrected by Juno, she is ready to fight once more. The revolution is heating up, while at the same time the Templar's power is weakening. Now she must overcome insidious foes, horrid nightmares and her confusing feelings for Connor. ConnorxOC
1. Chapter 1

**So yay new story! I hope you like it! It's a sequel to my other story hurt and Heal, now you might wanna read that first to know all the events happening.**

* * *

**_Chapter One_**

**In which there is a counterfeiter and a chase.**

Everything that had happened in the past few months was like a distant memory. That everlasting scar on my stomach was a cold reminder of what had happened. I explained everything to Connor, the woman, the Apple, but I left out my doubts about staying here. I opened my eyes suddenly to the angry shouts of Connor and Achilles down stairs. Lately they have been fighting more. I woke up, got changed and strapped all of my weapons onto me, just incase. i peeked my head over the railings. Connor was furiously walking behind Achilles.

"Or you could just admit that you were wrong." Connor said.

"Oh child, please." Achilles said with a dismissing wave of his hand. "You've killed two men - one more salesmen than soldier. You're gonna have to try a lot harder than that to impress me."

"Is that so, old man? Or perhaps we should step outside? I will gladly demonstrate how easily I could trounce.." Connor followed Achilles out of the kitchen, and saw a man standing with him sipping tea. I ran down the stairs and joined them in the kitchen.

"Morning." I said nonchalantly. I grabbed a piece bread and bit into it. Connor was looking confused at Achilles, then at the man, than at me.

"Connor, this is Benjamin Tallmadge. His father was one of us, no need for secrecy. I think he has something he wants to say."

"Achilles tells me you've uncovered a plot to murder the Commander in Chief." said Benjamin.

"Yes. But I have only false starts and dead ends to show for it." Connor replied in a disappointed tone.

"Not anymore, my friend. Thomas Hickey's your man - and I aim to help you catch him." I remember seeing a portrait of a man named Thomas Hickey in the basement.

"How?"

"I'll explain on the way. We are going to New York."

* * *

We arrived in the city the next day. At least half of the city was burnt down. People we homeless, windows were broken and dead bodies were cremated in pyres. New York was a shadow of its former self.

"So what is your stake in all this?" Connor asked.

"Same as yours. Peace. Stability. A land in which all might live side by side - free and equal." Benjamin replied.

"Then why don't you join the brotherhood?" I asked.

"My father was an Assassin. Quite good at his job, too, as I understand it. But... I hope to have children some day. It's hard to live in two worlds at the same time. So I chose to live in one." His words were true. If you had a family while being an Assassin, they would never be safe.

"I understand." I said.

"I still contribute as I can. It's why we're here now."

"What can you tell me of Thomas Hickey?" Connor asked.

"He has been running a counterfeiting ring in the city. Locate the source of his operation, and we can have him arrested. He cannot harm the Commander if he is in prison."

"Do you know where he is?"

"Not exactly. But I have an idea where we can begin the search." We continued to follow Benjamin to a marketplace. We dismounted. Benjamin surveyed the area, maybe for a clue to where Hickey could be. The market was going about it's normal business, people trading and selling things. Groups of kids floated from one stand to another, ogling at the food. Finally, a shout rung out across the market that caught our attention.

"What are you up to? This isn't money! It's colored paper." The angry merchant flung a pile of fake bills at the counterfeiter and shoved him away. "You've cheated me for the last time! Guards!" The counterfeiter ran away hastily, before the guards could arrive.

"That's our man." I whispered as Connor and I began to follow him.

"You take to the rooftops, keep an eye on him." I nodded and scaled a nearby wall. I ran silently over the rooftops, careful to avoid the guards. I pressed myself against a chimney and waiting for a guard to walk away. Looking down, I saw Connor sprint from haystacks to behind a pile of barrels. I ran from my cover and followed closely behind the man. We tailed him for blocks, darting between alleys and back streets. The man knocked on a door and entered a small building. I dropped down from the roof and rejoined Connor. He looked down at the bottom of the door. A shadow shifted and voices could be heard through the door. Connor backed up a few feet and hunched his shoulder, preparing to sprint.

"Wait." I stopped him. In a swift movement I kicked the door down, along with the man standing in front of it.

"Wot's this?" The man standing over a table turned towards us.

"Thomas Hickey?" Connor asked.

"Might be. What's it to ya?" Connor unsheathed his hidden blade. I took out my dagger and a knife.

"Huh, ain't s'pposed to be none of your kind left. Suppose I'd best be rectifyin' that, then. Get 'em!" Hickey grabbed a bag of fake money. Connor jumped up, lodged his knife into a man's head and ran out after Hickey. I threw a knife at the other man and ran. Connor was fighting off guards while Hickey was being strangled by redcoats.

"There she is! Get her!" Redcoats charged at me. I blocked their hits and went to Connor.

"Go after Hickey, I can handle myself." He nodded and chased after the counterfeiter. A bayonet flew towards me. I side stepped it with ease and hurled into the guard behind me. Flitting around, I kicked a sword out of an officers hand and stabbed him in the throat. In the distance I could hear a soldier ordering his men to fire. I quickly grabbed a redcoat and shoved him in front of me. His body spasmed as the bullets pierced him. A few bullets grazed my exposed arm. I winced for a moment then ignored it. I dropped the body and advanced at the other guards. After a few minutes all of the redcoats were dead. People ran away from the sight of bloodshed, screaming and shouting. I stumbled through the alleyways, searching Connor and Hickey. I finally found them. Connor had Hickey pinned against a wall.

"Hey there." I said. Connor looked over at me then at my bloody arm. He was about to speak before a soldier interrupted him.

"You are all under arrest."

"Ah well, we were just havin' a scrap, officer! Ain't nuttin' wrong with two men settlin' their differences the ol' fashi'n way. Can't we come to-"

"Shut up!" I snapped. "What are the charges?"

"Counterfeiting."

"We had nothing to do with that!" Connor protested.

"Course not." The soldier said sarcastically.

"Listen - there are more important things at stake here. This man is planning to-" The guard slammed the butt of his musket into his forehead, instantly knocking him out.

"Connor!" I screamed. But I didn't have time to help him. Another musket came for me. I quickly ducked and stabbed the soldier in the stomach. More guards arrived. I threw a knife quickly at the nearest guard. The soldiers were already dragging Connor's limp body into the carriage. I began to panic. I shoved the soldiers out of my way. A man grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back.

"Get the hell away from me!" I screeched as I stabbed the man behind me. By the time I turned around I was too late. I stood there desperately as I watched the carriage drive away. I threw my dagger on the ground in frustration.

"shit, shit, **SHIT!**" I slumped down against the wall. Now Connor was going to be executed for sure.

What do I do?

* * *

**So yeah, good first chapter? Let me know in you reviews! Please favorite and follow. :)**

**-Shadow-wild.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay another chapter! What did you guys think of the first chapter? Not too bad?**

**-Shadow-wild**

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

**In which there is a prison, a knife and a noose**

"...shit,shit, **SHIT**!" I yelled. Thoughts swirled in my mind as I thought of a plan to break Connor out of prison. I remembered the time he rescued me from that Fort. He made it seem so easy. Just blow some stuff up and you're home free. Maybe I could rig some explosives at the entrance of the prison. Or maybe i could just rush in there... I kept walking towards Bridewell Prison. When I arrived i saw that same carriage that Connor had ridden in. I glanced through the window in the back. Damn it he wasn't there. I circled around the prison for a was a large rectangular building surrounded by a tall fence. The windows had bars placed on them. Bridewell prison was an ominous place. The bricks were dark and the windows were black and smudged. A 'garden' surrounded the prison, but all the plants were dead. All that was left was a sad mound of brown grass. Groups of soldiers led by a Jaeger patrolled the area. Discreetly I stabbed the two guards in front of entrance. before their bodies had fallen I ran into the prison's courtyard.

"What the hell are you-" a guard started. I cut him off my throwing a knife to his throat. Quickly I rushed towards the other guard and stabbed his skull. I searched the men for a set of keys to open the door.

"Crap, where's the freaking keys?!" I hissed under my breath. After much searching i gave up.

"There! There she is!" A Jaeger with his patrol drew their weapons. The first soldier hacked at me. I stopped the blade with my dagger and kicked him into the man behind him. The bayonet pierced his heart before he could scream. I spun around and slashed another guards stomach. I the distance i could hear the Jaeger's voice yelling commands to his men. I grabbed a soldier and shoved him in front of me. Bullets pierced his body while i remained unscathed. I dropped his body and threw a knife at the closest guard. I kicked a guard to the ground and stomped on his head. Unsheathing my hidden blade i cut another guard's throat. Finlay all the soldiers were dead. All that remained was the Jaeger commander. He drew his sword and advanced towards me. He struck first. The blow was powerful and knocked me off of balance. He stuck again. I barely had time to block his attacks. I aimed for his throat, but instead he grabbed my hand and head butted me. Dazed, I kneed him in the stomach and he doubled over. I took this opportunity to kick the sword of out his hand. Grabbing him by his shoulders I pulled him up and slammed him against the wall.

"Where are the keys?!" I snarled. He laughed a high, dry laugh.

"You'll never get in. Go back home, whore." I unsheathed my hidden blade and pressed it against his neck.

"I don't have all day. Neither do you." He looked me dead in the eye and refused to answer. I kept pressing the blade deeper into his skin, until little droplets of blood began to flow.

"It's with the warden." He croaked. "Inside the prison." He laughed at my mixed expression of shock and anger. So I stabbed him and dropped his body. I left the scene, if more guards arrived. I was no closer to saving Connor than I was at earlier. I kept pondering and walking around. People looked at me as if I was insane for walking around in circles. My mind seemed to go in circles. Every tactic i had to rescue Connor seemed like imminent failure. The sky turned a dark shade of blue. Eventually I gave up and went to the inn. I rented a room for the night. As I laid down on the soft bed I kept thinking about Connor and wondered if he was thinking about me.

* * *

When I left the inn that morning I had one goal: to break into the prison and make it out alive. With Connor of course. I stopped by the general store and bought some more knives, rope darts, a short sword and a pistol with money I 'found'. I was planning to try to find a way in the prison, maybe by a window or something. As I was walking I heard a newsboy shout:

"Live execution today! Witness the death of a traitor!" Instantly I looked at the newsboy and the paper he was holding. I cupped my hand over my mouth. On the front of the newspaper was a drawing of Connor. The headline wrote 'Man accused of plotting to murder Washington.'

"No, no, no, no.." I said under my breath. This wasn't right. What about Hickey?

"When is this happening?" I asked the boy.

"In about twenty minutes from what I've heard." The newsboy directed me to the execution. I took a horse ( not caring about it's owner ) and rode to the square. When I arrived a large crowd had gathered in front of the platform. Everybody was anticipating the bloodshed that was to come. Rain began to pour down on us. I pulled on my hood and surveyed the area. From a distance I spotted Achilles and Stephane conversing quietly.

"Achilles! Achilles!" I shouted over the pandemonium of the crowd.

"Anna, I was hoping I would find you here." Achilles said.

"What is the meaning of this? There should be a trial!"

"Not when the Templars are involved I'm afraid." He pointed to a man standing on the platform with a brown sack in his hand. I recognized him immediately. Charles Lee wore a proud expression on his face as his beady eyes examined every person in the crowd.

"Look, Connor should be in there." Stephane gestured the a blah carriage pulling up next to the platform. Connor was dragged out. To be honest he looked horrible. Blood was caked on his chest and legs. A long gash marred his forearm. A black eye was plastered on his face. I watched as Hickey laughed at Connor and shoved him forward. Connor walked slowly, back hunched over and eyes downcast. The crowd insulted and spat on him as he passed.

"What are you waiting for? Go to him!" Achilles handed me his tomahawk and gently pushed me forward. I shoved my way through the crowd, avoiding people's' fists flying into the air. Several choice words were shouted as I tried to get closer to Connor. When I finally got close enough to him a woman punched and spat on him. Connor's knees buckled and he fell.

"Connor, I'll find a way to get you out of this mess, ok?" I kneeled down next to him.

"Forget about me - you need to stop Hickey. He's -" Connor started.

"Up you go! Don't wanna be late, now do we? Ya just had to be a hero, didn't ya? You and Georgie both. Now you'll see what it gets ya: a pine box and l'il else." Hickey pushed Connor onto the stage.

"Brothers. Sisters. Fellow Patriots. Several days ago we learned of a scheme so vile, so dastardly - that even repeating it now, disturbs my being. The man before you plotted to murder our much beloved General. Indeed. What darkness or madness moved him, none can say. And he himself offers no defense. Shows no remorse. And though we have begged and pleaded with him to share what he knows, he maintains a deadly silence." Charles placed the bag around Connor's head and tightened the noose around his neck. As he spoke I went around the backside of the stage.

"If the man will not explain himself - if he will not confess and atone - what other option do we have, but this? He sought to send us into the arms of the enemy. And thus, we are compelled by justice to send him from this world. May God have mercy on your soul." I climbed up and stabbed the two guards who had been standing there. But I was too late. Before I could take another step the Charles pulled the lever and Connor fell through the trapdoor. My entire world stopped as I watched the life get strangled out of him.

"**NO!**" I shouted. Suddenly a silver flash flew through the air, and I realized it was a knife. The rope was instantly severed and Connor collapsed onto the ground, heaving and gasping. I turned to the direction the knife came from and saw him: Haytham Kenway. The crowd gasped and backed up from him. Haytham immediately ran and disappeared into an alley. I dropped down from the trap door.

"Need... to stop Hickey..." He coughed. The rope left scathing red marks on his neck.

"Hurry!" I handed Connor his tomahawk and pulled him up. Connor stood up shakily and looked through the crowd. Hickey looked back at us and ran towards Washington, knife in hand. Connor sprinted towards him. With one fluid movement, he slit Hickey's throat and let him fall to the ground.

"Dammit. I thought I'd at least live to see another day. Shame." Hickey said nonchalantly.

"I want answers. Why did Johnson try and buy my people's land? Why was Pitcairn targeting Adams and Hancock? What purpose would Washington's murder have served? Why does your order support the British?" Connor asked.

"How should I know? The Templars. Lee. The big man, Haytham. They 'as the money. They 'as the power. That's the reason I threw in with 'em. That's the _only_ reason. Sure, they 'ave some sort of vision, for the future too. I didn't give a damn about any of that. They can sing their songs about mankind and it's troubles. They can make their plans and spring their traps, don't bother me none. They paid me so I said yes. Didn't bother to ask who or how or why. Didn't care."

"You chose to side with men who would rob us of our humanity simply because it was more profitable?"

"Wot else is there? I'm not some blind fool who'd give up all I've got on principle. What _is_ principle anyway? Can ya bring it to the bank?" Connor looked at Hickey with a look at disgust on his face.

"Don't look at me like that. We're different, you and I! You're just some blind fool who's always chasin' butterflies. Where as I'm the type of guy who likes to have a beer in one hand and a titty in the other. Thing is, boy, I can have what I seek. Had it, even. You? Your hands will always be empty." As he finished his speech, he died. Suddenly Continental soldiers surrounded us, with muskets ready to fire. My hand instantly reached my my dagger strapped around my waist. Connor's hand stopped mine.

"At ease, men! At ease! I said lower your goddamn guns!" Putnam soon joined his men. "This man's a hero! The General can be so stubborn sometimes. Piffle, he said, when we warned him something like this would happen! Piffle!" he exclaimed. As if to reinforce his words he kicked Hickey's dead body.

"Stop." Connor said.

"He wanted to kill the Commander. Nearly killed you as well. He was a scoundrel."

"But still a man."

"Hmph. You're nothing, if not consistent."

"Where is Washington? I need to speak with him."

"Bundled off as soon as your execution went sideways. He's likely on his way back to Philadelphia by now."

"Then so am I."

"Something wrong?"

"He is still in danger. Hickey did not act alone..." Putnam mumbled something and walked away. Something caught my eye on the rooftops. It was Haytham. He was standing on the roof, looking down at Connor and I. I mouthed the words _thank you_ to him. He nodded and left. I pulled Connor towards me and hugged him. His arms wrapped around my waist as I listened to his heartbeat.

* * *

**So yeah sweet ending? I liked the Forsaken version of the execution better 'cuz you know, Haytham and all. Did you like it? Tell me what you think in the reviews. Please favorite and follow :)**

**-Shadow-wild**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I'm like flipping out of Tyranny of King Washington, holy shiz. Enjoy this chapter ;D**

**-Shadow-wild**

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_

**In which there is a Templar, missing supplies and a brewery.**

_I sat in a garden, filled with blossoms and tree. The air smelled of ripe fruit. My mother squeezed my hand and smiled at me. My father held my other hand and called me nicknames I had when I was little. Mom laughed like she used too, before I started training to be an assassin. Her care free laugh always soothe me when I was depressed or angry. Dad was cracking jokes as usual, some more inappropriate than others, and always affirming a stern look from mom. Just being with them made me happy. Suddenly, blood erupted from my mother's forehead and a pea-sized hole grew there. I looked at my father. A tapered knife jutted out from his stomach. He choked as he bled. A heavy lump formed in my throat as I relived my parents death for the hundredth time. The beautiful garden suddenly felt like an asylum. My head pounded and my heart thumped loudly. No tears fell as I watched my parents bleed to death; just a numb feeling resided in me. _

My eyes snapped open. The morning light shone brightly through the curtains. I stood up and changed. I couldn't sleep anyway. I walked over to the door and climbed up the wall. I hoisted myself up on the roof and sat with my legs crossed. The sun was a tiny half circle over the horizon. Snow was melting into slush as spring approached. Animals were stirring as the day began. I saw Myriam climb onto her platform above the forest floor. She spotted me and waved. I waved back. I continued to watch the sun rise as I collected my thoughts. Every night it was the same dream, my parents dying or memories from when I was little. Each nightmare was worse than the last. I scooted to the edge of the roof and dangled my legs. I kept sitting there and watching everything for a while. Slowly it calmed me down. Suddenly, my calm quiet world was interrupted with another argument between Achilles and Connor. I watched the scene unfold from ny perch on the roof.

"Don't do this, Connor!" Achilles shouted from the doorway. Connor kept walking furiously toward a horse with a sleeping bag in hand.

"Then what would you propose we do? Sit and watch while the Templars take control? We are sworn to stop them. Or have you forgotten?" Connor retorted.

"Assassins are meant to be quiet. Precise. We do not go announcing conspiracies from the rooftops to all who pass by."

"Who are you to lecture anyone? You locked yourself away in this crumbling heap and gave up on the Brotherhood entirely. Since the day I arrived, you've done nothing but discourage me. And on the rare occasions you've chosen to help you've done so little, you may as well have done nothing at all."

Achilles looked hurt, then angry. "How dare you!"

"Then tell me: on whose watch did the brotherhood falter? Whose inaction allowed the Templar Order to grow so large that it now controls an entire nation!"

"If I sought to dissuade you, it was because you knew nothing! If I was reluctant to contribute, it was because you were naïve. A thousand times you would have died and take God knows how many with you. Let me tell you something, Connor: Life is not a fairy tale and there are no happy endings." He said in a dangerously low tone.

"No. Not when men like you are left in charge."

"In your haste to save the world, boy - take care you don't destroy it!" Achilles yelled. Connor mounted his horse and began riding to who knows where. I dropped down next to Achilles.

"Little harsh don't you think?" I asked.

"Nice to see you too, Anna." Achilles muttered while going back inside the house.

"Look I'm just saying he has a point, Achilles."

"Not you too." He sighed. "You truly think I could have done something?" He sighed again and sat in his chair.

"Well, yeah..." I murmured. "I mean, the Templars.."

"Fine, if you both believe this, then go with him" He said with a wave of his hand. I debated between staying or leaving. My mind made it's choice. "I'll be back in a few days time." He nodded. I went to the stables and threw a saddle over my horse and mounted him. The animal whinnied softly as I got on. I took on last look at the manor before I left. I kicked the horse softly and shouted. He sped on the dirt road. Connor couldn't have gotten far. Finally I saw him, trotting slowly on his horse as he mumbled to himself.

"Calmed down yet?" I called. He stopped his horse abruptly and turned.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Templars aren't going to defeat themselves." I replied. "And I figured you would need my help." The corner of his lips curved up in a half smile.

"So, what's the plan?"

"We ride to Valley Forge. Washington has the right to know about the Templars' plots against him."

"Sounds good. What do we do after that?" I asked.

"Benjamin Church is our next target." I nodded and we continued to ride to Valley Forge.

* * *

We arrived in the patriot encampment. The soldiers stared as we walked through the camp. Washington stood at the edge of the base, staring off into the woods. He seemed to be day-dreaming.

"Commander." Connor greeted

"Connor." Washington replied. He looked at me. "And who

"Any word on Lee?"

"Not yet. My apologies, I've been distracted. Supply caravans meant for the camp have gone missing. I suspect treachery. A traitor named Benjamin Church, recently released from prison, has vanished as well. The two events are surely related."

"What was his crime?"

"He was caught sending letters to the Loyalists detailing our troop strength. He claimed it was a scare tactic, that we might avoid war. A poor lie."

" I will find Church for you."

"Why? What reason have you to help?" He asked with an edge in his tone.

"Does it matter?"

"As you wish. We've received reports of trouble along the southern road. Might be he's responsible. I suggest you begin your search there." Connor nodded and we left the patriot camp. We mounted our horses again and approached the woods. Following a road we stopped near an abandoned church. Connor went inside as I surveyed the outside area, looking for clues about our target. A cart was broken and provisions were scattered everywhere. Suddenly a loud thud sounded from inside the church, followed by Connor's yell. Is it possible that Church was still here? I rushed in there, with both my hidden blades unsheathed. My jaw dropped as I saw what had happened. Haytham Kenway, the same man who saved Connor's life, was now threatening it.

"Father" Connor hissed.

"Connor. Any last words?" Haytham said coolly.

"Wait."

"A poor choice." Haytham prepared to stab Connor. I tackled him and pinned him with my knees on his shoulders. I pulled out a knife and pressed it to his throat.

"Don't." Connor said sternly. I gave him a weird look before stepping off of Haytham. He glared at me before dusting the nonexistent debris off his coat.

"Come to check up on Church? Make sure he'd stolen enough for your British brothers?" Connor said angrily.

"Benjamin Church is no brother of mine. No more than the Redcoats or their idiot king. I expected naiveté, but this... The Templars do not fight for the crown. We seek the same as you! Freedom. Justice. Independence."

"But..." Connor started.

"Hmmm, but what?"

"Johnson. Pitcairn. Hickey. They sought to steal land. To sack towns. To murder George Washington."

"Johnson sought to own the land that we might keep it safe. Pitcairn aimed to encourage diplomacy - which you cocked up thoroughly enough to start a god-damned war! And Hickey? George Washington is a wretched leader. He's lost nearly every battle in which he's taken part. The man's wracked with uncertainty and insecurity. Only look at Valley Forge to know my words are true. We're all be better off without him. Look, much as I'd love to spar with you, Benjamin Church's mouth is as big as his ego. You clearly want the supplies he's stolen, I want him punished. Our interests are aligned."

"What do you propose?"

"A truce. Perhaps... perhaps some time together might do us good. You are my son, after all, and might still be saved from your ignorance." He held out his right hand unsheathed his hidden blade. "I can kill you both now if you'd prefer?" Haytham said with a condescending smirk plastered on his face. Connor and I shook our heads quickly.

"Excellent! Shall we be off?"

"Do you even know where Church is?" I asked.

"I'm afraid not. I'd hoped to ambush him when he or one of his men returned here. It seems I'm too late. They've come and cleared the place out."

"I may be able to track him." Connor said with a slightly proud grin on his face. He walked to the broken cart and bent down. Connor sifted through the damaged items and muttered to himself.

"There were rations inside the crates, medical supplies and clothing as well." We continued walking through the forest looking for the whereabouts of Church and his men. A set of cart, slightly obscured by the snow, led us straight to our target. A man was crouched next to on overturned carriage, ranting to himself.

"Just my luck... Gonna freeze to death if I don't get this fixed." He murmured. Connor approached and tapped him on his shoulder.

"Are you Ben Church's man?" He asked timidly. The man's eyes widened in fear. He turned his heels and ran the opposite direction.

"Well played." Haytham said while rolling his eyes.

"What are you waiting for? Go get him!" I exclaimed. Connor groaned and ran after him.

"I don't believe I caught your name earlier." Haytham said.

"Anna." I said simply.

"And you're an assassin?" I nodded. "I didn't think there were anymore left in the colonies." I didn't respond. But, why weren't there any assassins left in the colonies? Moments later Connor returned, grabbing the man by his collar and heaving him through the snow. Connor slammed him against a tree.

"It was not wise to run." He growled.

"W-what do you want?" He whimpered with a heavy accent.

"Where is Benjamin Church?"

"I don't know! We was riding for a camp just north of here. It's where we normally unload the cargo. Maybe you'll find him the-" Before Connor and I had realized what was happening it was already too late. Haytham put a hole between his eyes. Blood spurted as Connor dodged the bullet. When the smoke cleared, Connor faced Haytham, fuming with rage.

"Enough of that." He said nonchalantly.

"You did not have to kill him!" Connor yelled

"Let's not waste time with all this pointless banter. Go catch up with the rest of Church's men. Infiltrate that camp of theirs and see what you two can discover."

"What will you do?" I questioned.

"Never you mind. Just do as I ask." He snapped. Haytham bent down and began looting the corpse. Connor looked away in disgust and pulled me towards the camp. We ran ( as fast as we could ) through the thick snow. Several times my foot slipped and I fell into a snow bank. As I sunk into the knee-deep snow, Connor hadn't noticed at all. He continued to trample through the snow at a slow pace.

"Ahem." Connor turned around and burst out laughing.

"Don't just stand there, help me!" He stumbled towards me and pulled me out of the snow.

"That was... interesting." He croaked out between laughs. I sighed and we continued to make our way to the camp. Eventually we saw a convoy, making it's way to Church's camp.

"I'll stay on the ground, you take to the trees." Connor nodded and climbed up a tree and ran on it's branches. Mercenaries were stationed every few feet. I stalked silently through some shrubs, than grabbed a mercenary and stabbed him. He made little noise as he died. T o my right I saw Connor jump down and assassinate another man. We continued following the convoy, and taking out mercenaries as we went. I listened as they boasted the Crown's power and their plans to raid Valley Forge. When we reached camp, men began unloaded the wagon. Supplies, no doubt stolen from Valley Forge, were taken deeper into the camp. I looked up and saw Connor put a finger to his lips and continue following the mercenaries. I continued eavesdropping them. I dove into a haystack, then jumped out and stabbed a guard, and pulled him into the hay. I ran into some shrubs as Connor dropped down beside me.

"What do we do?" I asked in a low whisper.

"Look for supplies, I suppose." We followed the two men to a cabin. Their conversation was interrupted by mercenaries dragging Haytham like a rag doll.

"Look what we found!" The man pulling Haytham exclaimed.

"He was creepin' round the camp all suspicious-like." The other mercenary added.

"Must be a Yank spy!"

"No. He's something else. Something special. Isn't that right, Haytham. Church told me ALL about you." The foreman sneered.

"Then you should know better than this" Haytham said coolly. The foreman punched him across his jaw. Haytham wheezed and coughed out blood.

"You're not really in a position to be makin' threats are ya?" Haytham looked sideways and saw our hoods poking out from the shrubs.

"Not yet." The mercenaries pulled Haytham up and shoved him against the cabin. The men began beating him, punching and kicking him mercilessly. Haytham's knees buckled and he fell.

"I think now would be a good time too..." I started. Connor stood and dashed towards a guard, stabbing him with his tomahawk. I stood and threw a knife at a guard. I spun and kicked another to the ground then stabbed him with my short sword. I ducked a bayonet and stabbed the man in his stomach. I spun on my heels and stabbed the guard behind me. From a distance i saw more reinforcements sprinting towards us.

"Here!" Connor threw me a musket and I shot the mercenary closest to me. Using the knife at the end i stabbed another. Within a few minutes most if the guards have fallen. But more men arrived by the minute. We kept fighting, but i was becoming weary. I noticed Connor slowing down also.

"Once you've dealt with these louts, meet me in New York." Haytham said

"What? You're just gonna leave?!" I yelled

"If you can't handle a couple of mercenaries then we've really no business working together."

"Unbelievable." Connor said, while stabbing another guard. Connor was the only person restraining more from killing Haytham right now.

* * *

**I know 'meh' ending I'll try to update again tomorrow. Please review, favorite and follow! :)**

**-Shadow-wild**


	4. Chapter 4

**CURSE YOU BRAIN FARTS! Anyway... that rage aside, I might integrate some other events ( I made up ) into the main storyline, just to make it a little more interesting ( I just hope it works :p). And maybe some stuff on the Homestead I DON'T KNOW just brainstorming here. I'm trying to develop Anna and Connor and their relationship some more but GAH! BRAINFARTS AND WRITER'S BLOCK. Anway.. I hope you like this chapter :)**

**-Shadow-wild**

* * *

_**Chapter Four**_

**In which there is a brewery, a decoy and flames**

"I..can't..believe..he..just..left..us!" I yelled between kicking and stabbing the mercenaries. I grabbed an incoming musket and slammed it into it's former owner.

"I mean, he like ditched us in the middle of a fight! Who does that?!" I ranted as we continued to fight through hordes of men.

"A coward, I suppose." Connor panted. He lodged his tomahawk into the neck of a guard and threw him to the ground. I kicked a sword out of the hands of an officer and stabbed in in the chest. I unsheathed my sword and blocked a bayonet. In two swift motions, I slashed the guard's chest. Quickly, I barely managed to duck a knife. Heaving and gasping, we finished off the rest of the guards.

"I think we should get to New York now, before more reinforcements arrive." Connor said.

"Sure, we don't want to leave Haytham waiting do we?" I replied. We looked around the camp for a horse to 'borrow'. I trudged through the still heavily falling snow. I pulled my hood up and kept walking out of the encampment, waiting for Connor. I continued walking near the edge of the woods. A low feral, growling rumbled behind me. Slowly, my hand made it's way to the dagger strapped to my waist. I turned as the wolf lunged at me. I barely had time to react. It's sharp claws dug into my shoulders, pinning me to he ground. It's jaws snapped in my face as I attempted to push it of of me. My dagger fell out of my hand and was out of my reach. I unsheathed my hidden blade and stabbed it in the throat. I pushed the body off and stood up. Connor rushed towards me.

"What?" I asked. Some blood was beginning to drip down my shoulders but it would heal quickly. The claw did not dig deep into my skin.

"Are you hurt badly? Wait, your bleeding. We need to get you a doctor..." He began examining my shoulder and mumbling to himself like a worried mother. I rolled my eyes and couldn't help but laugh.

"Connor..." I started. He didn't respond.

"Connor!" I grabbed his face and forced him to look at me. "I'm alright, why are you so worried about me?"

"At Bunker Hill... I thought I lost you..." He said quietly. My heart warmed at his statement. I stood on my tip-toes and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Come on, let's get to New York before your dad throws a bitch fit." I laughed. He mounted the horse and pulled me up. I wrapped my arms around his waist and held on tightly as we sped to New York.

* * *

Haytham was waiting impatiently for us in an empty marketplace. His eyes instantly wandered to the blood stains on my shoulders.

"What the hell happened to you?" He asked.

"Wolves, nothing unusual." I said nonchalantly.

"Well, glad to see you two here in one piece."

"Recovered from your beating then?" Connor asked with a snide tone. Haytham ignored his comment and continued.

"Benjamin Church is holed up in an abandoned brewery on the waterfront. We should be done with this by sunrise."

"Good. I would like to have those supplies returned as soon as possible."

"Of course, I wouldn't want to keep you from your lost cause. Come along then. Follow me." We followed Haytham through an alley, up a ramp and onto the roofs. The cold wind whistled around us as we sprinted along the rooftops. Blood was beginning to slowly drip down my shoulder, but I didn't mind. Running after spending so much time in the manor was worth it. Finally, we arrived on a ledge overlooking the brewery. We stopped for a moment to catch our breath.

"Tell me something... You could have killed me when we first met - what stayed your hand?" Connor asked.

"Curiosity. Any other questions?" Haytham said simply.

"What are the Templars' goals?" I asked.

"Order. Purpose. Direction. No more than that. It's your lot that means to confound with this nonsense talk of freedom. Time was, the Assassins professed a far more sensible goal, that of peace."

"Freedom _is_ peace." Connor insisted.

"Oh, no. It's an invitation to chaos. Only look at this little revolution your friends have started. I have stood before the Continental Congress and listened to them stamp and shout. All in the name of liberty. But it is just noise."

"And this is why you favor Lee?"

"He understands the needs of this would-be nation far better than the jobbernowls who profess to represent it."

"It seems your tongue has tasted sour grapes. The people have made their choice - and it was Washington." Connor pointed accusingly at Haytham.

"The people chose nothing. It was done by a group of privileged cowards seeking only to enrich themselves. They convened in private and made a decision that would benefit _them_. Oh, they might have dressed it up with pretty words, but that does not make it true. The only difference, Connor - the _only_ difference between myself and those you aid - is that I do not feign affection." He said angrily. Haytham turned on his heels and jumped onto the next roof. Connor shrugged and followed. I had no choice but to do so also. But Haytham's words were partially true. I kept thinking, what if the Templars are aiming for the greater good? After all, order can lead to peace... I mentally scolded myself for thinking such things. I smothered my doubts with images of the Templars' doings. Sure, they can rant about order, purpose and direction, but the way they were achieving their goals wasn't right. As I kept thinking we arrived at the 'abandoned' brewery. Mercenaries stood guard at the entrance and all around the building.

"Hold a moment." Haytham stopped us abruptly. "Church, you clever bastard!" He cursed under his breath.

"What?" I asked.

"I was hoping I could wave you past the guards, but he's replaced most of them with men I don't know. Hmmm. Well I should be able to pass without arousing suspicion. Anna might too, but you..." Haytham eyed Connor.

"No. We do this together or not at all." Connor said.

"Then what do you propose?"

"I will find a guard who is off duty and take his uniform."

"Very well. I will wait here then." Haytham sat down.

"Of course you will."

"Oh I'm sorry. Would you like me to come along and hold your hand, perhaps? Provide kind words of encouragement?" Haytham sneered. Connor rolled his eyes and walked away. I slumped down next to hand.

"Difficult day?" Haytham asked after moment of awkward silence. I kept thinking about Haytham's words about freedom and the Templars.

"Slightly." I answered back. Another awkward silence ensued.

"Honestly, why didn't kill us back at the Church?" I asked. He sighed and looked down, as if thinking of a good excuse.

"Two assassins would have overpowered me." He was lying, I could tell. I looked at him and he sighs again.

"Fine! Fine, I was curious... I wanted to see if I could be a father, a _real_ father. Not just a stranger that he has to follow." He explains. I smiled. Maybe Connor and Haytham could be a family again.

"What about you and Connor?" Haytham asked. I gave him a confused look.

"What about us?" I asked.

"Why do you two work together? Aren't assassins usually alone."

"There are only two assassins left in the colonies, three if you count Achilles. We can't risk loosing one." I replied.

"You mean you can't risk loosing _him_. And he can't risk loosing _you_." I blushed furiously under my hood. Thank god it was dark, or else Haytham would have seen the color on my face.

"Maybe..." I muttered. Haytham laughed quietly as Connor approached fixing his new coat. Haytham and I stood up.

"That should suffice. Follow me." We walked over to the guards standing outside the brewery. They eyed us suspiciously.

"Hold strangers! You tread on private property. What business have you here?" One asked.

"The Father of Understanding guides us." Haytham said.

"You, I recognize. Who is she?" All the guards stared at the neckline of my shirt lustily. I clenched my fists and glared at each of them.

"An apprentice I am mentoring in our ways." Haytham said.

"what about the savage?"

"He is my son." Haytham answered finally.

"Tasted of the forest's fruits, did you? Off you go, then." The guards opened the door and left us in. I followed a long hallway. The entire brewery was cloaked in darkness, save fore the moonlight streaming in through the windows. Dust floated everywhere as we walked silently. The end of the hall was barred by a wooden door.

"It's locked. Give me a moment." Haytham crouched down and began to pick the lock. I pulled out a small knife, prepared for a fight. I poked at the blood caked under my finger nails as Connor an Haytham spoke.

"Must be strange for you, discovering my existence as you have." Connor said, leaning against a wall.

"I'm actually curious to know what your mother might have said about me. I always wondered what life might have been like had she and I stayed together. How is she, by the way?" Haytham asked. I looked up from my knife. Instantly, I knew this would turn ugly.

"Dead. Murdered." Connor said simply.

"What? I am sorry to hear that." His expression instantly changed from that of curiosity to mournfulness. It wasn't the face of a man who ordered on attack on his son's village.

"Oh, you're sorry? I found my mother burning alive. I'll never forget her face as she sent me away. Charles Lee is responsible for her death by _your_ order. And you're sorry?"

"That's impossible. I gave no such order. I spoke the opposite, in fact - I told them to give up the search for the Precursor Site. We were to focus on more practical pursuits"

"It is done and I am all out of forgiveness." Connor finished and opened the unlocked door. Haytham stood in the same spot, obviously stunned.

"Come on, we gotta get this over with." I said. My words seemed to snap him out of a trance and he followed me. It was like a large warehouse, filled with boxes and crates. A platform served as a second floor to the building. A lone man stood in the center of the room, facing a desk. Connor was about to approach when Haytham stopped him.

"Benjamin Church. You stand accused of betraying the Templar Order and abandoning our principles in pursuit of personal gain. In consideration of your crime, I hereby sentence you to death." Haytham announced into the darkness. Church slowly turned and faced us. I saw Haytham's jaw drop as he saw the impostor.

"Now!" The man shouted. There mercenaries came out of the shadows and pointed their guns at us. I slowly pulled out my dagger.

"You're too late. Church and the cargo are long gone. And I'm afraid you won't be in any condition to follow..." Immediately a fight broken out. I kicked the musket aside as the man fired to late. Swiftly I stabbed the man and ducked another incoming blow. Using my dagger I tripped the mercenary and stabbed him while he was down. I blocked a bayonet from behind and grabbed the man. With two quick jabs the man was dead. An axe came flying my way. I quickly blocked it and moved to stab the man. But instead, he took the hilt and slammed it into my forehead. Dazed, I fell and my dagger was out of my reach. I stumbled as I attempted to stand. The brute smashed the axe close to my head I rolled to my side and stood up. I plunged the dagger into his stomach as he howled with pain. Two bayonets came swinging towards me at once. I grabbed the end of one, and hurled it at the other mercenary's stomach. As they fell I stabbed the man on top. Slowly, we wore their ranks thin and all the mercenaries were dead. The imposter, who had resorted to curling up into a ball on the floor, begged and pleaded.

"Where is Church?" Connor demanded.

"I'll tell you. Anything you want. Only promise that you'll let me live." The man whimpered. Connor looked over his shoulder at Haytham, looking for permission. After affirming a nod from his father, Connor pulled the man up.

"You have my word." Connor promised.

"He left yesterday for Martinique. Took passage on a trading sloop called the Welcome. Loaded half its hold with the supplies he stole from the Patriots. That's all I know. I swear." I saw Haytham circling around the man and Connor. With a flick of his wrist, Haytham stabbed he impostor in the back.

"But, you promised..." The man whispered as he fell, dead.

"And _he_ kept his word. Let's go." Connor looked at his father and was about to protest. Suddenly a group of mercenaries ran out from the second floor and pointed their guns at us. I dove behind a pile of crates. Connor grabbed Haytham by his cloak and took cover behind the boxes. With a shout the mercenaries shot a load of gunpowder behind us. A deafening _boom_ shook the brewery. I covered my eyes and shut my eyes until the noise settled down. I stood up shakily. A slight ringing echoed in my left ear. In an instant the entire brewery was in flames. I saw Haytham scaling a wall not consumed by the fire. I followed behind him. As I was climbing the fire made it's pay toward my legs. The flames licked my pant leg and seared my flesh. I began to panic. I scrambled to the top of the wall and began to hit my leg.

"Ah, fuck!" My hand trembled as I tried to put out the flames. I let out a sharp cry as my hand hit the burnt skin.

"We need to get out of here." He yelled over the crackle of the flames.

"No shit!" I yelled back as he began to climb the wall. Tears sprung into my eyes. Pain flared as I attempted to stand up again. I ran past crumbling walls and falling beams, searching for a way out of this hell. I scurried up a ramp onto a third floor and followed a hall. I looked over my shoulder. Thank god, Connor was alright. Up ahead I could hear Haytham shouting threats to the surviving mercenaries. The burn sent agonizing jolts through my leg as my feet pounded with each step. I finally came upon a hallway were Haytham was cornered by two mercenaries. Connor joined up with me. He looked down at my now bloody leg. He was about to say something, but the floor gave out under Haytham and the men. Connor walked to the edge of the floor and saw Haytham dangling by one arm. Connor heaved Haytham up. I slid down the wall and looked at the burn on my leg. About half of my lower thigh was burned. Good thing I put the fire out quickly, I thought with an almost sarcastic smirk on my face. I coughed and wheezed with each breath. Smoke and ash clouded the entire brewery. I stood up and walked over to Haytham. He hit a door and cursed under his breath.

"Stuck! See if you can find something to pry it open." I looked around for a bar or something.

"Connor? What are you up to?" Connor was backing up and hunching his shoulder, ready to sprint.

"Oh crap..." I said, knowing exactly what he was going to do.

"Oh. No. Don't do that. There's no way of knowing what's on the other siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiide!" Haytham screamed as Connor grabbed us by our waists and pulled us through the now broken door. We plummeted straight into the ocean. The cold water brought little relief to my leg. I resurfaced above the water. Connor was smiling. I splashed some water on his face and started laughing too.

"You idiot, you could have killed us!" I giggled. Haytham glared at Connor and swam back to shore. The wind chilled me as I got out of the water.

"Church has at least a day on us. We must move quickly if we're to catch him." Haytham said while wringing out his hat.

"I have a ship we can use. Meet me on the pier when you're ready." Connor pulled me away and we began walking to the pier.

"Don't think I'm not mad at you. We could have _died_." I muttered as he chuckled softly.

* * *

**So yay or nay? Good chapter? Let me know in the reviews. Please favorite and follow! :)**

**-Shadow-wild**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello faithful followers, here's another chapter of Revolutionary Beginnings! I hope you guys like it :)**

**-Shadow-wild**

* * *

_**Chapter Five**_

**In which there is a ship, stolen cargo, and an island**

I waited with Connor on the pier, my head resting on his shoulder. My eyes drooped with each passing minute. The Aquila bobbed slowly on the water in the distance. I was so exhausted I hardly noticed the burn on my legs. Connor kept glancing every so often at my mangled leg. I kept leaning on him and dosing off occasionally. Finally Haytham arrived looking as uptight as ever. I would roll my eyes if I had the energy. We piled into a small rowboat. I flopped down into the boat and rubbing my eyes drowsily.

"Shall we?" Haytham said mockingly. Connor groaned and started rowing towards the Aquila. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. I had to block out their content bickering over tiny things like their strategy and why Haytham wasn't the one rowing. They kept arguing the entire ride to the Aquila. When we got to the Aquila I climbed up a rope ladder, careful not to fall in the water. I stumbled onto deck. The crewmen stared at me. I heard whispered murmurs of "A woman on board will be the death of us..." I clenched my fists and waited for Connor and Haytham.

"We have no cabins available downstairs. You can sleep in my quarters for now." He suggested.

"What about you?" I asked. Wrinkles were etched underneath his eyes.

"I need to speak with Faulkner." He replied. He mist have seen my worried expression. "I'll be fine. You need to rest." He placed his hands gently on my shoulders. I nodded reluctantly and went to his quarters. I opened the large double doors and stepped inside. I dropped all of my weapons on a random table. I could clean those later. A queen sized bed was set in one corner with a small table and chair next to it. Moonlight streamed in through the windows. Another table was in the middle of the room. Papers and a few weapons were piled on the table. I went to the table and sat down. A blue outfit was strewn over the chair. A tricorn hat was placed next to it. I ran my hand over the soft fabric. It must be Connor's. I kicked off my boots and swung my legs on the bed. Gingerly I laid my left leg down. I could bandage it tomorrow. Slowly, I drifted into a blissful sleep.

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night, not being able to sleep, again. I sat up expecting pain in my thigh. Looking down I saw my leg, fully cleaned and bandaged. And there were no traces of blood on my body. I stood up and tried walking. That numbness was still there, but it felt better. I noticed Connor's blue outfit was replaced by his assassin robes. The door was left open ajar. I pushed it open. The main deck was completly empty except for a few crewmen loitering around. Warm wind whistled around the ship. Small islands were scartterd around the horizon. Stars dotted the dark night sky. I spent a few minutes walking around. Running my hand on the railing I kept wondering what life would have been like if my parents weren't assassins and if I wasnt born into the order. I don't know maybe i just wanted a normal life. I leaned against the railing and stared at the silence always calmed me down after nigtmares. It's always the same thing, my parents dying ir my friends getting killed.

I drew invisible portraits of my mother on the wood. Suddenly I forgot what she looked like. Her features were slowly slipping from my mind in the past years. I mean, I had memories about her, but her face always seemed a little obscured. Like something my mind made up instead of my real mother.

"Mom, Dad, where ever you guys are..." I swallowed hard to hold back tears. I was always on to bottle up my emotions.

"... I miss you." I whispered to myself. I flinched when I felt a warm hand placed on my shoulder. I swerved around and saw it was just Connor.

"Jesus, don't sneak up on me like that." I gasped. I looked up and down his body. He wore his other outfit now, with the hat and everything.

"Your parents would be proud of you." He said.

"Thanks but... My mom probably wouldn't approve of us working with a Templar and all." He chuckled softly and leaned against the railing next to me. I looked up at the birds hitching a ride on the Aquila, then back at Connor.

"You and Haytham could get along pretty well." I said after a long silence.

"How?" He asked.

"I dunno, kill Lee then everything will be alright?"

"I wish it was that simple." He sighed.

"Your wound is healing." He stated, trying to change the subject.

"Was it you?" He nodded.

"You should get back to bed, it's getting late."

"I can't. Once I wake up, I just can't go back to sleep."

"I hear you screaming and crying in your sleep. What's bothering you at night?" He asked.

"Its my mom and dad and my friends from the order. And it's always the same thing over and over again, like them dying or something. I don't know if I'm still brooding cause I thought I moved on but..." I spoke fast. All I wanted to do bury myself under the blankets and hide from the world. And before I knew it, tears were streaming down my cheeks. Connor pulled me towards him gently and hugged me. I let all of my bottled up tears flow. Connor only hugged me closer as I choked on my sobs. He whispered some soothing words in Mohawk then kissed my forehead. After a few minutes he pulled away. I blinked back a few remaining tears.

"I'm sorry, I don't usually cry and, damn it I got your shirt wet-" I blabbered. I felt my cheeks redden.

"It's not your fault. Now you _need_ to get some sleep." He insisted.

"Fine... but only because you told me too." I smiled. "Night, Connor." I went back to his room and hide under a pile of blankets. But I couldn't fall asleep. I spent at least 40 minutes laying there staring at the ceiling. The door creaked open and I tensed. It was just Connor again. I shut my eyes and pretended to sleep. I heard the _chink_ of him removing his weapons and coat. The he slipped under the covers next to me. Before he went to sleep he kissed my cheek softly and whispered, "_Konnorónhkwa_."

* * *

**_3 weeks later... _**

I woke to the familiar ponding of footsteps and shouts coming from the main deck. I got up, quickly changed and strapped on all of my weapons. It has been weeks since we left New York for Martinique. We should be there soon. I opened the doors to the crew going about their usual business, with Faulkner shouting orders at the men. I climbed the small staircase to where Connor was steering the ship.

"I told you this was a poor heading. Church is surely days ahead of us now!" Haytham ranted as Connor gritted his teeth.

"Have some faith in the boy! He's yet to disappoint!" Faulkner said while slapping Connor on his back, with a hint of fatherly pride in his voice. Haytham rolled his eyes and continued.

"Well the bar's not been set very high now, has it?"

"We are closer than you think, father." Connor retorted. Sea cliff jutted out into the water's edge. Gulls squawked above the ship. Suddenly a cry sounded out.

"Captain!" The crewman shouted from the crow's nest. Connor looked up at him. He pointed to a ship floating on the water. The ship was quiet and completely empty.

"It's abandoned..." I said.

"Church always was a slippery little bastard." Haytham said. Suddenly a canonball flew towards the Aquila. Instantly the crew dove for the ground.

"Enemy ahead! They're making to flee!" A crewman shouted over the chaos.

"After them!" Connor shouted. He spun the steering wheel and the Aquila went after the other ship. The crewmen bolted to their stations. I grabbed the railing as jagged rocks collided with the hull. My stomach jolted and i could feel last night's food making a reappearance

"How is it you came to captain a ship, given the way you sail?" Haytham asked. The Aquila chased after Church's ship. Some men on the swivel guns for the schooner.

"Don't, The cargo might be on board." Faulkner commanded. A screeching sound eminatted from my right. I rushed over to the railing and looked overboard.

"Oh crap." I said to myself. Sharp rocks tore at the ship. I held up my hands over my face to shield myself from the splinters. I looked down again. "Not good..." At least half of the wood was now a pile of splinters.

"Perhaps someone with more experience should take the wheel? " Haytham asked again. The schooner was getting away as we took more damage.

"Speed, Connor! We need more speed! It's almost as though you WANT him to escape... Can the ship go no faster?!" Haytham yelled furiously.

"She's passing between the cliffs, boy, and the Aquila's too big to follow. We need to go around!" Faulkner shouted over the chaos.

"Goddammit! We're going to lose him!" Haytham yelled back.

"What other choice do we have?! Those rocks would crush us!" They continued to argue the whole way. The Aquila continued swiftly. We finally came upon Church's ship. But it was joined by four other ships.

"Church is using the ambush as cover. Sink him before he escapes! Send that bastard to the seafloor!" Canonballs flew toward the escorting ships. A few hit the hull and the ship sunk with the crew.

"No. I need his ship afloat. The cargo must be saved." Connor insisted. Swivel guns aimed and fire at the mast of another ship. The mast fell and colidded with another, bringing both of them down. Suddenly a flurry of canonballs bombarded the Aquila. Everyone on board dove for the ground. Connor pulled me down. When it was safe the crew stood up and returned fire. Finally all that remained was the schooner.

"Switch to chain shot!" Faulkner commanded. The crew fired, and the mast fell.

"Men, prepare to board-" Connor was cut off by Haytham. He shoved Connor away and took control of the steering wheel.

"What are you doing?!"

"Ending this!" Haytham spun the wheel and the Aquila collided with Church's ship.

"Secure the ships!" Connor shouted over the chaos.

"Hook us in! Bring her close! To arms! To arms!" Faulkner brandished his sword as the crew prepared the fight. Men were running around grabbing swords and muskets. A bell was ringing in the distance. Haytham took a running start and jumped on board. I took out my pistol and shot a man on the ship. I ran, grabbed the ledge and pulled myself up. Connor slit a man's throat and made his way towards me.

"I need to get below deck. Who knows what madness my father intends." He said as he stabbed another man.

"Find Church. I'll take care of the officers." He nodded and went to the doors, where a crewman just kicked it open. I jumped on a pile of cargo and air assassinated the first officer. I flitted around and ducked a sword. Unsheathed my hidden blades I slashed him across the stomach. I turned, took out a knife and threw it at a man running towards me. A hand grabbed my shoulder. I punched the officer in the face and stomped on his knee. While he was down I stabbed him in the neck. I barely blocked an incoming musket. I grabbed the end of it and thrust it into another crewman. I took the opportunity to stab him. After a few minutes the fighting was over. The crew held their muskets up proudly and celebrated their victory. Connor and Haytham emerged from underneath the ship. I went to him.

"Is Church dead?" I asked. He nodded.

"Come, we need to retrieve the supplies from the island." Haytham said. I jumped back on to the Aquila as we made our way to the island.

* * *

** I hope I didn't go too overboard on the fluffy/romance-y part...I was just experimenting. Please review, favorite and follow. :)**

**-Shadow-wild**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hai guis. Here's another chapter up. Sorry for the late update. Just some personal shit I had to deal with and yeah. I hope you guys like it. :)**

**-Shadow-wild. **

* * *

_**Chapter Six**_

**In which there is a meeting, an interrogation and a plan**

We rode back to the Homestead. Along the way we debated the differences between a donkey and a horse, I told him more about the future ( he was still intrigued about modern weaponry ) and discussed if the assassin's should train animals to fight with us. Yep, we got a lot of useless crap done. Before we could dismount Maria came running towards us excitedly. She looked out of breath, like she had run for miles looking for us.

"Anna, Connor you're back! You have to see what Lance built! It's like a giant paper bird. Come on!" She grabbed both of us and pulled us away.

"Wait, Maria what do you mean by-" I started. She dragged us all the way to the hill overlooking the bay. My jaw dropped as I saw what Lance built.

"See?! Isn't it amazing? I wanted to try it out, but mother wouldn't let me." Maria said.

"Connor I'm so glad you're here." Lance walked over to us excitedly. "The plans I bought they weren't just a folding chair, oh no they had something else, something quite astonishing. A flying machine designed by Leonardo Da Vinci himself and I've built it. Ha! "And you can be the first to try it and you'll be able to fly, soar like an eagle!" Wait what, I thought.

"And it works?" Connor asked expectantly.

"You can't be serious. You're actually gonna try flying?" I asked him.

"Don't worry, Da Vinci was one of the greatest minds in history, of course it will work! Would you like to try?"

"I'm good." I muttered while stepping back a little.

"Yes, such a device will certainly prove useful." Connor said. It took all my willpower to not smack him. This can't end well... Maria laughed at my expression. Connor went to the flying machine and picked it up without effort. It must have been light. He placed it over his shoulders and shifted them around a little.

"If you fall and break your face don't blame me." I laughed.

"I'll try not to." Connor replied, a faint smirk forming on his lips. With a running start he jumped over the edge. For a few long seconds he flew suspended in the air. Then came crashing down and landed in the water. Maria and I rushed over to the edge of the cliff and looked down. The machine was still floating through the wind. I saw Connor's head pop up from the surface. He swam towards the shore, not even caring about that stupid flying machine.

"Hehe, oops." Lance said, sheepishly. Connor returned a few minutes later, drenched from head to toe.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." He rolled his eyes. I said 'Goodbye' to Maria and we went into the manor. Connor was dripping water everywhere he stepped. I shut the door quietly and walked inside.

"Welcome back. And how was Martinique?" Achilles asked nonchalantly from his desk. We both froze in our place.. Connor sighed.

"Achilles... I... we owe you an apology... It was wrong of me to say the things I did..."

"Your words were harsh, but there was also truth there. Same goes for you Anna. I failed the Order. Allowed the Templars to take control..." Connor was about to speak, but Achilles beat him to it.

"Dear Lord child, what happened to you?!" exclaimed Achilles. He stared at the burnt flesh and cloth on my lower leg.

"It was an... accident?" I replied. Achilles shook his head.

"You should go see Dr. White before that gets infected." I nodded. Before I left I added, "It's good to see you again, Achilles." He smiled and waved me away.

"Now go, before you pass out from blood-loss." I laughed and started my way to the back door, towards Dr. White's clinic. Before I left I caught some phrases from Connor and Achilles' conversation.

"...Imagine what might be accomplished if we were to unite." Connor insisted. I stopped in my tracks. What the hell are you going on about Connor...

"Why the change of heart? Where is this coming from?" There was a pause. "You've met your father, haven't you?" There was an understanding tone to his voice. Like Achilles expected this to happen.

"I do not claim to trust the man - or even _like_ him. But I would be remiss to ignore this opportunity."

"Haytham may listen. But will he understand? And even if he does, will he agree?"

"Even he must admit that we achieve more together than we do alone." I wish we could, I thought.

"I assume you're off to find him?"

"Yes. I, I mean, we ride for New York to see what might be done." Connor corrected himself mid-sentence. But why?

"We?" Achilles asked.

"Yes, we."

"Connor, you know I am far too old to be-" Achilles started with a raspy laugh.

"No, not you, old man." Achilles laugh even harder.

"Ah, I see. Connor, you know you can handle yourself, why do you need to bring her? Poor girl's been through enough already." There was another pause. Only, this one was longer.

"Yes, but I have grown... _accustomed_ to her being with me during missions..." Connor answered.

"My Connor, you're head over heels in love and you don't even recognize it." Achilles chuckled softly. I could hear Connor shifting his feet on the wood. I bit my lip and continued to listen. If Connor or Achilles found out I was eavesdropping who knows who they will react.

"Perhaps." Connor answered after some time. Okay, enough of that, I thought. I left the manor, shutting the door and quietly as I can, and went to the clinic with that conversation rewinding in my mind.

* * *

I returned in an hour, with freshly bandaged leg and arm. I go back to my room and change into a pair of black pants I had lying around. I came back down to the kitchen with all of my weapons cleaned and strapped on. I grabbed a few pieces of bread and begin wolfing it down. I plopped down next Achilles in one of the armchairs.

"Tiresome day?" He asked while lifting his head from a book he was reading.

"Not really, mostly just us riding the whole day. I just wanna go out and do something I guess." Achilles hummed in agreement. Connor bounded down the staircase towards us. I jumped out of the armchair.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yep." I answered. With that I bid Achilles goodbye. He smiled and waved us off like we were eight-year olds. In the stables, Connor and I mounted our horses and started off towards New York.

"Are you sure we can trust him?" I asked as we continued our way down the streets of New York. "What if he decides to, oh I don't know, stab one of us?" I mean, how does a Templar- a Templar _grand master_- get his hands on a hidden blade?

"If he can help us, I think we should." He answered after a while. We continued to ride in silence to where Haytham was. Soon, we came across a field of grass, criss-crossed by small paths. By the time we dismounted rain was pouring down on us. Haytham stood next to a much shorter man.

"We need to know what the Loyalists are planning if we're to put an end to this." Haytham said briskly.

"I've tried!" The man pleaded. Haytham put his hand out motioning us to stop when we approached.

"But the soldiers themselves are told nothing now - only to await orders from above." The man cowered under haytham's piercing stare.

"Then keep digging. Come find me when you have something worth sharing."

"We're so close to victory. A few more well-placed attacks and we'll be able to put an end to this civil war and be rid of the Crown." Haytham said, a forlorn tone laced his voice.

"Well what are you gonna do?" I asked.

"Well nothing at the moment - since we're completely in the dark."

"Don't the Templars know everything that goes on in the colonies?" I asked again.

"Oh, we did. Until you started cutting them off."

"Your contact said orders from above. It tells us exactly what we need to do: track down the Loyalist commanders." Connor answered simply.

"I know where we can find them." Haytham gestured before he sprinted off towards the ruins of New York. Breaking into a run we followed Haytham through the rubble. Houses were burnt, trees were singed and some children were left begging for food on the street. As we passed by them they pleaded for some coins. Reluctantly, I ignored them and continued running. But I wish I could help them. We scrambled up and building and sprinted along the top of the burnt wall. I jumped over a gap onto the next roof. Several people lifted their heads up at us, then continued doing what they're doing. We leapt onto another building and continued on the ledge. Finally we came upon an burnt patio overlooking a group of redcoats below us. Several redcoats stood guard around the entrances to the courtyard. Three officers were in a heated argument in the center.

"Have you considered the proposal?" One asked.

I'm unconvinced. To reinforce them would leave New York exposed. It's hard enough maintaining order with our current numbers. Cut in half..." They continued to argue. There was no point in just sitting here and listening.

"They're talking in circles. We'll learn nothing, watching as we are." Haytham said as he squatted down beside Connor and I.

"Then what do you propose we do? March in there and demand answers?" Connor hissed silently.

"Well, yes." Haytham said before jumping down.

"Ambush!" an officer cried right before Haytham.

"A little help here?" Haytham called from the bloody scene below. Connor jumped down, assassinating two guards.  
"Ugh, idiots." I cursed under my breath and took out a rope dart. Aiming for a guard's throatThe dart embedded itself in his neck. With a choked scream, the guards dropped his weapons and struggled against the dart.I hoisted the man up with all the strength I had left in me. When he was close enough I leapt off the beam and hung his limp body in the air. I unsheathed my sword and a knife in my other hand. I surveyed the scene To my right a bayonet was aimed for my head. I ducked and slashed the man in the stomach. I blocked another sword and stabbed my attacker in the chest. Whirling around I kicked a brute away before he could bring down his axe on me. In the distance I could hear the officer commanding his men. I turned and saw what was happening.

"Fire!" The officer shouted. I grabbed the guard closest and shoved him in front of me. When the volley of bullets ended I dropped the body and moved on. I spun on my heels and stabbed another redcoat in the back. He howled in agony as he fell. Soon after, the fighting had ending. Most of the redcoats had died, while a few had run from the scene. The three officers cowered in the shadows of the courtyard. I approached them.  
"We're not going to hurt you. Now get up." They didn't listen, but continued to stare wide-eyed at me. "I said, get up!" I repeated more sternly now. I grabbed one by his collar and pulled him to his feet. Haytham had a coil of rope in his hands. I held out my hand and he threw the bundle to me.

"We'll bring them to my quarters at Fort George and see what secrets they might share."Haytham said I was tying the mens' wrists together. Before any of us could react an officer ran away from us.

"Are you freaking kidding me." I muttered.  
"Well you'd best get after him, then." Haytham said, looking at Connor. I held backa giggle at Connor's shocked yet frusturated expression.

"You go. I will watch the prisoners." Connor retorted.

"No, you do it."

"Are you ladies done arguing yet?"I asked. They looked about ready to tear open each others' throats.

"Why me?" Connor protested.

"Because I said so, now go!" Haytham snapped with finality. Connor groaned and sprinted towards the run away officer. In the distance I could hear his panicked cries of "Help me!" I chuckled softly under my I was finished tying the men I pulled out a pistol and aimed it at the officer's head.

"Move." I shoved the man forward.

"It's probably not even loaded." He scoffed. At this rate we won't get anything done.  
"Wanna be the one I try it on?'I looked at the barrel a little more frightened this time. He began slowly following Haytham and the other officer. We continued walking in silence towards Fort George. Haytham and I led them into a small dusty room. The only pieces of furniture in the room were three chairs placed in the center. Tiny drops of blood was crusted along the edges of the room. Something red and dry painted the walls a dark crimson shade. The only source of light was the moonlight streaming in through the barred windows and the open door. The officers sat reluctantly on the chairs. Haytham bound their legs and arms around the chairs as I guarded the door.

"Are you good at interrogating?" He muttered quietly away from the officers.

"Very." I approached the first officer.

"What are the British planning?" I asked. He coughed and hacked, then spat on my boot. God dammit. I kicked the glob off and continued.

"What. Are. The. British. Planning?" I hissed through clenched teeth.

"Go to hell." He sneered with a mocking grin plastered on his face. I unsheathed my dagger. He stared wide-eyed at it and for once I saw a hint of fear cloud his eyes.

"I highly doubt a _girl_ would kill me." He retorted and he still held his nose high, but his voice faltered mid-sentence. My blood boiled and I could feel my face turn red with anger. I'm _sick_ and _tired_ of people thinking a girl couldn't stand up for herself. I went behind him and pressed the dagger to his neck.

"I ask again, what are the British planning?" I asked in a dangerous tone. He gulped and looked at the dagger, then at the other officer. The other man stared at him and didn't utter a word. I pressed the blade tighter to his neck and slightly dug the taper end into his flesh. Tiny droplets of blood dripped down his neck.

"You're running out of time..." I whispered in a sing-song voice. He left out a choked word I couldn't understand. I put down the dagger and listened.

"Okay, Okay!" He managed after a coughing fit. "They plan to take New York. Double our numbers... and kill the Patriots." He stuttered.

"Well, that wasn't so hard now was it?" I flicked the blood off of my dagger and put it away.

"Now, let us go!" He pleaded.

"We will." I promised. There wasn't any point in killing these innocent men, right?

"No, we won't." Haytham said cooly. Before I had time to react, he pulled out a gun and shot the man in the head. The other officer gaped at his comrade's limp body.

"Dude, what the hell?!" I exclaimed.

"There is no point in keeping them alive anymore, Anna. If you let them go they would have warned the Loyalists." He stated. He looked over at my shocked expression. "And don't call me "dude."

"Yeah, but we could have just kept them here. Like not let them leave!" I protested. I swear, this man was driving me insane. He shrugged and moved onto the next officer.

"You saw what happens if you don't tell us answers." He pointed towards the dead body sitting in the corner of the room. "Now tell me, what are the Loyalists planning?"

"Wh-Why are you asking me?! You have your answers just let me go!" He struggled against his bounds. "Please I have a wife and a daughter, please!" I wish I could have helped him. No one should go through the pain of loosing their loved ones.

"Then tell us." Haytham repeated.

"T-The Loyalists are aiming for New York. They double our troops to take down the rebels. I swear this is true!" He cowered under Haytham's intense stare.

"Very well." Haytham said as a while. The officer seemed hopeful that he might live. But all hope was lost when Haytham plunged his knife into his heart. I looked down so I wouldn't have to see the man's hurt expression.

"Now, where is Connor?" Haytham asked himself as he stood up. "Stay here." He ordered as he went outside.

"Not like I have much choice..." I muttered to myself. I leaned against the wall and sighed. I stared at the dead bodies with pity. I never really understood why I felt pity for them. Maybe it's because they had families waiting for them? Whenever a family was involved I felt guilt form in the pit of my stomach. Haytham walked in with Connor and the prisoner following closely behind. Connor shoved the officer onto the chair. He failed to notice the limp bodies hung over the other chairs. Connor began circling around the officer, just as I had done.

* * *

"What are the British planning?" He asked.

"To march from Philadelphia. That city's finished. New York's the key. They'll double our numbers - push back the rebels." The man said confidently.

"When do they begin?"

"Two days from now." He began to panic now the he had given up everything he knew. "I've t-told you everything! Now l-let me go!." His voice quavered as he pleaded.

"Of course." Haytham answered from behind the officer. In a swift movement Haytham slit the man's throat with his hidden blade and let his body keel over.

"The other two said the same. It must be true."

"You killed him... You killed _all_ of them. Why?" Connor answered with an edge to his tone.

"They'd have warned the Loyalists." Haytham replied, with a bored tone in his voice.

"You could have held them until the fight was done." That's what I said, I thought.

"What? And waste precious time and money on their care? What would be the point? They'd given up everything they knew. I'll meet you at Valley Forge." Haytham finished briskly. Connor and I stood in the room as we watched Haytham walk away.

* * *

**So yeah you guys like? Please review, favorite and follow :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Woohoo new chapter up :D I hope you like it. Some intense stuff goes down ^_^**

**-Shadow-wild**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**In which there is a betrayal, couriers and a great loss **

My boots crunched through the crackled leaves as we made our way through Vally Forge. Winter was rapidly changed into spring. The Continental Army was in a considerably good shape since we returned their stolen supplies. The soldiers looked healthier and stronger. Officers shouted commands loudly as the men shuffled about.

"We should be sharing what we know with Lee, not Washington..." Haytham murmured. Not again, I thought. The entire way here they had been debating on whether Lee or Washington was a better man.

"You seem to think I favor him. But my enemy is a notion, not a nation. It is wrong to compel obedience - whether to the British Crown or the Templar Cross. And I hope in time the Loyalists will see this too, for they are also victims." Connor snapped back.

"You oppose tyranny. Injustice. These are just symptoms. Their true cause is human weakness. Why do you think I keep on trying to show you the error of your way?"

"You have _said_ much, yes. But you have _shown_ me nothing." Connor retorted before furiously walking away.

"Then we'll have to remedy that then, won't we..." Haytham muttered. We continued our way toward's Washington's tent in the middle of the military base. We finally found him, looking down at a mass of papers piled everywhere on his desk.

"Sir." Connor greeted.

"Hello, Connor. What brings you here?" Washington asked, lifting his head from the papers.

"The British have recalled their men in Philadelphia. They march for New York."

"Very well. I'll move our forces to Monmouth. If we can route them, we'll have finally turned the tide." As he spoke I saw Haytham circle around behind them and looked at the papers on the desk.

"And what's this?" Haytham asked in mock disbelief as he held up a letter. washington whilred around and stared wide-eyed at what Haytham had done.

"Private correspondence!" He snapped quickly while attempting to snatch the letter from him.

"Of course it is. Would you like to know what it says, Connor? It seems your good friend here has just ordered an attack on your village. Although attack might be putting it mildly. Tell him, Commander." Connor looked down the shock, then back at Washington awaiting an answer.

"We've been receiving reports of allied natives working with the British. I've asked my men to put a stop to it." Washington replied quietly.

"By burning their villages, and salting the land. By calling for their extermination, according to this letter. Not the first time either. Tell him what you did _fourteen years ago._" Haytham said with bitter contempt in his tone.

"That was another time. The Seven Years' War." Haytham smiled in grim triumph.

"And so now you see what happens to this 'great man' when under duress. He makes excuses, displaces blame, does a great many things, in fact - _except_ take responsibility." Washington spun around and both men were ready to lash out at one another

"Enough!" Connor shouted. "Who did what and why must wait. My people come first."

"Then let's be off." Haytham shot a look at Washington as he was about to walk away.

"No. You and I are finished." Connor stopped Haytham in his tracks.

"Son..." Haytham said softly.

"Do you think me so soft that by calling me son I might change my mind? How long did you sit on this information? Or am I to believe you discovered it now? My mother's blood may stain another's hands, but Charles Lee is no less a monster, and all he does, he does by your command." Connor prepared to leave before spinning around and pointing at both men.

"A warning to you both - choose to follow me or oppose me and I will kill you." He hissed before we left. We began walking quickly our horses left outside of the camp. We mounted them and began riding towards the village. Plants and tree whirled past me as I followed Connor on horseback. We followed a river that wound through the woods and continued riding. Within a few minutes I spotted a Continental soldier riding slowly. Swiftly Connor pulled out his pistol and shot him in the head. We continued to speed through the forest for a short while until we came upon three more messengers on horseback. I pulled out my pistol and shot one. As he fell the other man shouted. Connor shot the other courier point blank. I unsheathed my hidden blade and leapt off my horse. Landing behind the other messenger, I stabbed him in the neck then dragged his body off of the horse. without a word, Connor and I continued riding towards his village. Up ahead I saw a messenger speeding along the road. Quickly Connor shot him and we moved on. Finally we arrived at the village.

"Thank god the village is safe." I said to myself as we dismounted. I've never been to Kanatahséton before. Planks of wood strapped together towered of us and served as a wall. Once inside the village I saw longhouses built in rows. The Natives either greeted Connor warmly or looked at me strangely. Several mothers pulled their curious children away from me and rush them into their homes. Some of the natives lifted their heads up from their tasks to stare at me. I pulled my hood down a little lower to shield my reddening face. Connor gave a reassuring squeeze of my hand before speaking to an old women. Deep wrinkles were etched into her skin. Her silvery gray hair draped around her shoulders in two braids. A thick beaded necklace hung on her neck in strands. She must have been the clan mother, I thought. Connor approached the old women and hugged her warmly. Clan mother turned and looked at me, then smiled. They spoke briefly. Throughout their conversation, Connor's words became more urgent and concerned. Even though I couldn't understand, I knew something went wrong. Connor began backing up, before dragging me away. As we ran out of the village I asked him,"What's going on?" Once near the entrance of the village we stopped and surveyed the hill. At least a dozen natives were slowly creeping up the slope. In the distance I could see the familiar blue coats of the Continental soldiers in formation.

"Kanen'tó:kon, took some men with him to stop Washington's men from taking our land." He explained.

"_What?!_" I hissed. My mind whirled for a way to stop them, without killing any men. I looked back at the hillside. The natives were slowly getting closer to the army.

"But they'll be massacred. There's too many soldiers..."

"Exactly." Connor said. He looked down in thought for a moment.

"We could... knock them out, then bring them back to the village?" I suggested. Still ,I felt reluctant in doing this. i didn't want to hurt them, especially not Kanen'tó:kon. He was a close friend of mines, and even closer to Connor. I tried thinking of another way to go about this. Negotiating would be out of the question. Would they listen? No, of course not. I thought desperately of a bother way.

"We should split up. It would be easier and faster." Connor's voice cut through my thoughts. I nodded solemnly and sprinted away from him. I ran into some low lying shrubs. I bent down, taking light steps behind a Mohawk warrior. When I finally got close enough I grabbed him in a chokehold and tightened my grip. He let out a choked cry before going limp. I gently placed his body down. I whispered ,"Sorry." before moving on. I sprinted through the grass until I found another Mohawk standing near some trees. Running up behind him I punched him in the back of the head. As he fell another native noticed me. He shouted something In Mohawk before firing at me. Torturous pain shot through my arm. I kneeled down and took cover behind a rock. Looking at my arm I saw blood trickling down rapidly.

"Ah, shit!" I hissed as I gripped the wound, trying to keep the blood in. The bullet barely missed, but it still grazed me. My hand shook as I moved to cover it. Sparks of agony whipped through my arm. I bit my lip to keep from screaming. Softly, I could hear the man's footsteps growing progressively louder. Waiting for the right moment I whirled out from my hiding spot and punched him in the stomach. He keeled over and just laid there. I only hoped he would stay like that until the attack was prevented. I surveyed the hill again. I saw Connor darting left and right, knocking out men as he went and slowly ascending the hill.I turned and looked around me. I saw a man crouched in some shrubs. Running as silently as I can I went up behind him and choked him. I didn't have time make sure he was still alive, one last native was slowly getting closer to the army. I had to move fast. I sprinted towards him and when the time was right, hit him in the neck. He fell, wide-eyed and stunned. I kept running, and knocking out more men as i went. By the time they had all fallen, i was panting and my arm was bleeding considerably more now. I wasn't sure where Connor was or where to meet him. Perhaps back in the village? I was already near the top of the hill and i could see the soldiers preparing to leave. I began the long trek downhill. I smiled to myself. I was thankful they none of the harmed ( well I did have to choke a few but that's besides the point). I was just glad that none of them were killed.

But I spoke too soon.

I came upon an empty clearing save for one dead body lying in the middle. Upon coming closer I realized who it was. It was Kanento:kon. My heart skipped a beat as I took it all in. But we stopped the attack, there wasn't any fighting, how? I kneeled down beside him. Upon closer inspection I saw a gash on his neck. Blood was splattered all over his face and neck. Slowly i placed his hands over his chest. I gingerly ran my hand over his face, closing his eyes.

"Rest in peace, my friend. I hope that we can see each other again, in another life." I said with a quavering voice. I felt that all too familiar tingling form in my nose and I quickly wiped away a tear. I stood up slowly, taking one last look at Kanento:kon before turning and walking away. This isn't fair, I thought, this shouldnt be happening. I went back down to the village. Near the entrance i saw Connor waiting for me on horseback. I mounted my horse and we rode back home.

* * *

When we got back to the manor no words were said. Once inside, I instantly went up to my room, and Connor, to his. I threw all of my weapons down on the desk and took off my jacket. I sat on bed and pulled my hair back. Everything went blurry and I felt something drip down my cheek. I realized that I was crying. I let out a choked sob before more tears came out. I put my face in my hands and spent at least half an hour sitting there and crying. Later I cleaned my wound then bandaged it. I laid down on my bed, trying not to think of everything that had happened. I tried thinking of other things; like when we helped Kanento:kon at Johnson Hall, or when he would visit us occasionally. But these thoughts only made it hurt more. And I wondered how Connor was handling this. Did he even know Kanento:kon was dead? I laid on the bed, restless for over an hour, and eventually I could feel the blood soak through my bandages. I sat up and examined my room.

"Huh, must have run out." I said to myself. I wrapped a small blanket around myself and went downstairs. Even in early spring, the winds still chilled me. I went down to the kitchen and opened a cupboard. Empty, completely empty. I sighed and decided to check the basement. There were usually some extra bandages downstairs, in case if anyone got hurt during training. I was about to pull the candle stick before I stopped. The door was open. That's weird, I thought. We usually kept the basment door close. Faintly I could hear a supressed sniffle and a light cough coming from downstairs. Who could be down there, I wondered. I slowly went down the stairs. With each step the floorboards creaked loudly. When the first creak sounded, the faint crying noises instantly stopped and were replaced by light coughs. I gave up trying to remain discreet and walked down the steps quickly.

"Connor? What are you doing down here, don't you know what time it is?" I called softly. He was sitting at the table, and he seemed to be looking over a few papers. I went over to him and looked over his shoulder. He didn't reply. He rested head against my waist.

"You should really get some sleep, Connor." I pulled up a chair and sat down next to him while draping the blanket next to us. He turned and looked at me with a solemn expression. His eyes were bloodshot as tears continued to fall. They were eyes that had cried far too much in one lifetime. He wiped is face with the back of his hand, a gesture that seemed so child-like for a grown man.

"I killed him." When he spoke his voice was hoarse. "I had too. I had no choice." I stared dumbfounded at him. I wasn't sure what to do next. Was I supposed to be angry that he killed a friend of ours? I didn't say anything except hug him closer. I just realized that he had been shivering the entire time. I wasn't sure what to say. To be honest, I'm _terrible_ at comforting people. So I didn't speak, I only hugged him closer as his silent tears fell. I remained there with him for the rest of the night. No words were said, only silence as we mourned the loss of our friend.

* * *

***Sob* did I get you guys crying? Poor Kanento:con :( please review and favorite and follow :D**

**-Shadow-wild**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'M BACK BITCHES! I mean-ahem- sorry for that hiatus. During spring break I was in Taiwan so I was like busy then the first week of school was just insane because I had a lot of work to do. After all school is more important. So anyways, hope you guys lie this chapter :)**

** -Shadow-wild**

* * *

_**Chapter Eight**_

**In which there is a battle, some survivors and a courting**

I swung my legs back and forth while sitting on the tree branch next to Connor. We only had little time to relax before leaving the Homestead again. We were so close to finally defeating them. Only two Templars remained; Charles Lee and Haytham Kenway. I looked over at Connor. It must be hard for him, I thought. I wasn't sure if Connor would have to kill Haytham, or _if_ he could.

"Perhaps once this is over, when the Templars are defeated, my people may truly be free." Connor said. I leaned against his shoulder. It was a habit I had developed when Connor was around, after all, he was taller than me.

"It must have been nice to live in Kanatasehton." I sighed. He hummed in agreement. Then he looked down at me with a slight smile tugging at his lips.

"What?" I asked while lifting my head.

"You pronounced my village's name right." He replied. I didn't even realize I had. Connor was always telling me about his village so I guess I just picked it up.

"Must be pretty proud of me, huh." I said with a slightly proud smirk. We continued sitting there, enjoying each other's company. The wind gently swept through the tree branches. I took a deep breathe and sighed. Before the Apple brought me here, I spent most of my time in the city. Pollution and disease had tainted the once clean air. It was nice to finally breath air that wouldn't kill you.

"Anna, I need your help!" A yell cut through the silence. I gripped the tree branch to prevent falling out of surprise. Norris came bounding towards us, waving as he ran. Instantly I jumped down from my perch.

"What happened? Is something wrong?" I asked. Norris bent and leaned on his knees, still panting from his sprint.

"Norris, what's wrong?" I asked again.

"I-it's about Myriam." He managed after ten long seconds. I started to get worried and all the worst-case scenarios started swirling in my head. What if she'd gotten hurt while hunting? "W-What do women like? As in gifts?" He asked, still panting.

"Wait, _what?_"

"What do women like as gifts?"

"Why are you asking _me?_"

"Because you are a woman!" He retorted.

"Yeah, but every woman likes different things..." I mutter out of confusion. Norris looks at me blankly. "I don't know, get her flowers or something!"

"Flowers?" He asks dumbstruck. I have no idea what I'm doing, I thought. "That doesn't seem right... Anyway merci, mon ami! (**Thank you, my friend**) He bid us goodbye and left, most likely back to his mine. I looked up at Connor still sitting on the tree branch. He stares back at me on the verge of laughter.

"I'm not good at this kind of stuff, okay!" I sigh frustratingly. He jumps down from the tree and hugs me from behind.

"That was possibly the most awkward thing I have ever done." I murmur as he wraps his arms around me.

"You were alright." He says reassuringly. I sigh again.

"Do you think we should go now?"

"No, not yet." He whispers.

* * *

"We must hold this position for as long as it takes! If the enemy is allowed to push through, we will lose what precious little ground we've gained. The sacrifices your brothers have made today must not have been in vain! Now go! Bring the fight to our enemy! Make them rue the day they marched upon us!" A brisk voice with a French accent cuts through what little noise was on the battlefield. A small troop of Continental soldiers were gathered around the Frenchman shouting orders. He donned a powdered wig and a blue suit. He must have been Lafayette. Connor spoke of the officer sometimes. His eyes brightened when he saw us approaching.

"Connor, my friend! You have arrived just in time to bear witness to our glorious victory!" He pulled Connor by his shoulder towards the edge of the battle field. Lafayette's arm extended to show him a bare stretch of land. If this is what Lafayette was talking about then it didn't seem like a huge victory.

"Where is Charles Lee?" Connor asked flatly. I looked around my surroundings. The soldiers looked exhausted and beaten. They were all coated in dirt and blood. One man even had a large cut going down his left forearm. I walk over to the one with the cut and kneeled beside him. He looks up at me, dazed and confused from all that blood loss. I look around for a roll of bandages and find one lying a few feet away from me. Picking it up, I wipe some dirt off of the cloth. It should suffice, I thought.

"Don't worry, I'm here to help you." I say calmly. He nods slowly, watching as I wrapped the linen multiple times around his arm. He winces as I tighten the bandage around his arm.

"Do you have a family?" I ask, trying to divert his attention from the pain.

"Yes, a wife and a daughter that live in town. Sweet girl, just turned six." He said with a fond smile forming. I smile as well. He gasps sharply as I tie the knot.

"You'll be fine." I promised, but letting him to his feet. I tended to the others' wounds. Can't have soldiers bleeding to death while fighting, I thought.  
"That batard (**bastard**). He shows up in the middle of our preparations and just takes charge. Screams at everyone to advance and then rides away. I am left to pick up the pieces." I overheard a few words of Connor and Lafayette's exchange. The Frenchman paced back and forth in frustration. I stand up after cleaning the last man's wounds. In the distance I see small red dots moving towards us. As they get closer I realize in horror who they are.

"You guys, I think you should see this." I say to others. Lafayette stops his pacing and gapes at the redcoats advancing towards us.  
" Where did they come from?" He askes himself. "Send word that we are falling back. Everyone to me! Now! Now!" The entire group of soldiers scurried towards their leader.

"I will hold the area while you bring them to safety." Connor suggests as Lafayette waves over a few men. Four soldiers grouped around us and saluted Lafayette.

" I grant you my finest soldiers to serve as your personal guard. There is nothing they will not do to ensure you are victorious. Bonne chance mon ami. (**Good luck my friend**.)" After Lafayette joins the other platoon Connor looks at me.

"I'm staying with you, Connor." I say with finality. He opens his mouth to object before I stop him.

"I said I'm staying to help you, and you can't change my mind." I flashed a smirk at him before grabbing a musket that was thrown at me. Connor walked to the cannon where two soldiers were already loading it. I squatted behind the barricade. The first cannon shot was fired. A deafening boom echoed across the clearing. Redcoats were thrown into the air as the cannon ball collided with them. The soldiers cheered with glee as the first troop was eliminated. While Connor took out another group with the canon I aimed the musket for one red coat. The other soldiers did the same. I squeezed the trigger, but wasnt ready for the recoil. The shot went wild, but pierced the redcoat's head. In a chain of gunfire, another group of Redcoats were shot down.

While reloading I surveyed the battle. Four more troops were advancing, one arriving dangerously close to the barricade. I lifted the musket and shot the red coat closet to me. While reloading again, the soldier next to me, the man who's arm I cleaned, fell dead, along with many others. Barely fifteen minutes into the battle and already half of our men were dead. I was about to fire again before I noticed something. On the very far left of the battlefield, groups of recoats were running past the barricades and into the town. Instantly I dropped the musket and unsheathed my hidden blades and dagger. Before I could run to defeat the redcoats Connor stopped me.

"Anna, where are you going?" He yelled over the havoc of the battle.

"If anymore of those basterds get through, then it's all over!" I reply before sprinting towards those redcoats. When I got close enough I threw a knife into a man's throat. The red coat collapsed with choked gurgle as his comrades looked down at him in horror. They looked back at me. The red coats instantly started attacking me. I stopped a bayonet and kicked the redcoat away. Flitting around I stabbed a soldier in the back. I noticed one redcoat preparing to shoot. I grabbed the nearest man, spun him around and shoved him in front of me. His body spasmed as the bullets pelted him. Grabbing the end of an incoming bayonet, I threw him onto another redcoat. The blade of the bayonet killed the other guard in the process. I took my dagger and stabbed him in the back of his neck. One group down, one more to go, I thought. Along the main street of the town I saw redcoats lining up and executing innocent people. I made my blood boil to see things like that.

I sprinted as fast as I could to stop the execution. Replacing my dagger with my sword, I stabbed the first family that was about to be executed ran away screaming as soon as the fight started. I spun around and slashed another redcoat in the stomach. Using my sword I cut a red coat's throat, then stabbed him with my hidden blade. Suddenly, I felt a rough arm wrap itself around my neck. Before the soldier in front could stab me, I elbowed my attacker and wriggled free. He doubled over, and I took this opportunity to finish him off. I charged at the last remaining redcoat using my hidden blade to bring him down.

The next execution was close enough that I could take out the first with my pistol. But before I could even reach for my weapon the first redcoat fired, and killed a women. The I realized what they planned to do: to execute them one by one, and force the others to watch. I pulled out my pistol and fired. Instantly, the redcoats' attention was centered on me. They all looked away long enough for the people to escape, except for one little girl who was frozen with terror. I switched back to my dagger and slashed a guard twice in the throat. I turned, slammed the butt of the pistol into a redcoat's head, stabbed him, then shot another soldier. I darted around and stabbed a redcoat in the throat, then twice in the chest with my hidden blade. When all the guards were dead I turned to the little girl left. I sheathed my weapons and kneeled down so our eyes met. She couldn't have been older than six. Tears were steadily streaming down her face. Her blonde hear was grey with ash. Her light yellow dress was covered in debris.

"There, there, it's alright. Everything is going to be alright." I whispered soothingly. She avoided my eyes and continued to silently cry. She was starting to remind me of myself when my mother died. I looked around at the battle that waged around us. Already, dozens of innocents had been slaughtered, their bodies strewn on the ground. A young girl shouldn't have to go through this.

"Sweetie, where's your mother?" I asked softly. She didn't answer at first, only continued to stare at the ground.

"M-My mommy's gone." She said quietly. "Those men... came... and took us..." I realized that the women who was the first to die, was this little girl's mother. It almost broke my heart watch her cry.

"Come with me, it's not safe here." I said. In the distance I could still hear cannon shots being fired and the cries of men dying. we didn't have much time.

"No! I want to stay, Daddy promised he will come back."

"Where is your father now?" I asked.

"Mommy said Daddy went to go fight." My heart sunk even more as I put two and two together. Just as I was about to speak I hear a roar come from the fight. I turned and saw Continental soldiers fleeing from the battle field. Far away I could make out the shape of Connor running. Why were they running?

"We've done all we can! We must retreat!" I heard one soldier yell as he mounted a horse and fled. I pulled the little girl away from the mob of soldiers running and towards a horse. Quickly I grabbed her by the waist and put her on the horse. She tried to wriggle free, but sat on the horse with a defeated pout. I mounted behind her and sped off. I wrapped one arm around her small waist to prevent her from slipping off. I followed the road, knowing the patriot camp was at the other end of the town.

"Let go! Let go! I need to wait for my daddy to come home!" She shrieked as she started punching me in the arm with her tiny fists. Your daddy's not coming home, I thought. All around the the battle was failing for the patriots. Soldiers were shot down as they ran, horses fell over and people were screaming. Finally I saw the camp come into view. Washington stood on the top of the hill with Lafayette by his side.

"Anna, what happened?" Washington asked as we approached. I dismounted first, then helped the little girl down. That defeated frown was still plastered on her face. She looked around the camp with slight interest. She eyed the soldiers with mixed fear and curiosity.

"We were loosing right from the start. About halfway into the fight redcoats started getting past our barricades." I replied

"What about the little girl?"

"Her parents are... gone. And I couldn't leave her alone." In a way this little girl reminded me of myself. "I don't know who's going to take care of her now..." Perhaps she had extended family in the town? Washington sighed in frustration. I looked down at the girl. A medium sized cut was on her forehead.

"Come on, I'll get you cleaned up." I said softly while pulling her into the doctor's tent. I pushed the tent's flaps open, but the doctor wasn't in there, only a soldier with a bandaged head.

"Where's the doctor?" I asked the soldier.

"Outside helping a man who couldn't walk all the way over here." He replied. "Poor fellow got his legs blown off." I heard a quiet 'ew' come from the girl. She sat down in one of the chairs and felt her forehead. When she saw blood on her hand, her skin turned white and she gasped. From outside came a shout and the soldier stood up muttering, "What the hell do they want now?" I grabbed one of the towels on the table and dipped it into a bucket of water. I gently dabbed her cut. She squeezed her eyes shut to ignore the slight sting. After a while her cut was cleaned and she reopened her eyes.

"There all better." I said. She stood up and tried feeling her forehead, but thought better and didn't.

"You haven't told me your name yet." I said while wringing the towel dry.

"My name is Anna." She replied timidly. I instantly stopped what I was doing and looked down at her in surprise. Everything about her mirrored me, hell even her _name_.

"That's a lovely name, Anna." I said after a long pause. We went outside and saw Connor had returned. He was speaking to Washington, with anger reflecting on his face. Lafayette was standing awkwardly behind Washington, watching as the two men argued.

"Anna do you have any other family member that can take care of you." She looked down and thought of a moment. After a while she nodded.

"My aunt and uncle live nearby." Good, I thought. At least she still has _some_ family members. I was almost reluctant to leave her.

"I should go." I said quietly. I knelt down beside her. "Promise me you will stay safe." She nodded. I gave her a smile before going back to Connor. Before walking down the hill, I turned around the make sure Anna hadn't run astray. She was standing next to Washington. I had to suppress a laugh, because she looked like a midget compared to Washington. Before leaving I heard her little voice yelling "Thank you!" And for once, I genuinely grinned.

* * *

**So... yay? Leave a review, fave and follow :D **

**-Shadow-wild.**


End file.
